


Party Preparations

by cordeliadelayne



Series: HP_Halloween [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foot Massage, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written as a hp_halloween gift for scribbulus_ink and posted to Livejournal in 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Party Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribbulus_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scribbulus_ink).



> Originally written as a hp_halloween gift for scribbulus_ink and posted to Livejournal in 2008.

Snape rubbed at his belly. Lupin was sitting at the kitchen table, carving out a face in a pumpkin.

"If you used a wand it would go much quicker."

"I prefer using a knife," Lupin retorted. "And you didn't answer my question."

"We are not naming the child Sirius."

"How about Samhain? We could tell people it's shortened to Sam."

Snape frowned and sat down, lifting his legs so his feet rested on Lupin's thighs. "Now you're just being contrary."

Lupin grinned and put down the knife. "Maybe." He started rubbing Snape's feet and Snape glared half-heartedly before wriggling his toes. "And we still haven't agreed on godparents."

"I don't know why you insisted on us hosting the Halloween party."

"Because it will be fun to have everyone round and it's our turn," Lupin replied, stroking a finger down the middle of Snape's right foot, causing him to sigh blissfully.

"Then you had better get on with the pumpkins then, hadn't you?"

"There's plenty of time for that," Lupin replied, removing one of Snape's socks and then the other.

"That's exactly what got me in this condition in the first place," he grumbled. But he didn't try to stop him.

 


End file.
